


[RESOURCE] the trauma chalkboard

by greywash



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, Fandom Resource, Meta, episode 4x05, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: I'm not sure if anyone has put this up already, but if so I couldn't find it, and since it is such a delightful fic resource: here is a patchworked capture of Eliot's terrible-memories chalkboard, with a transcription (note that I'm not correcting his grammar). This isn't intended for art use--it's very visually hacked together and hideous--but I legitimately want a story about every item on this chalkboard, so here's the list.





	[RESOURCE] the trauma chalkboard

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNk7Hjx043Upt6amSY8t98WhD1ix09D_ASOiTnHy0KG26mnvEKIYS7emdSnD3Uwjg?key=YUMybkJXbG1zWDFlVlhlUTZYal9CMU1sb0QyZkV3&source=ctrlq.org)   
[click for full size]

**(left "column")** :  
\- Mom walked in (jerk off)  
                           (sex)  
\- unintentionally coming out to pastor  
\- Dog incident  
\- Drunken house climbing incident  
\- Caught stealing cash from Dad  
\- Babysitting mishap  
\- Created generation of lushes  
\- Brakebills South (all of it)  
\- Car accident (2010)  
Sleeping with peoples boyfriends  
Javier  
Quentin  
Brett  
\- Spencer  
\- Aaron  
\- Arturo

**(center-left "column" >**  
\- Diving board incident  
\- Slacking HS group project

**(center-bottom)**  
Nearly got everyone killed

**(center "column")** :

\- First swim lessons  
\- Dog incident #2  
\- Dads heart attack  
\- Camping  
\- 7TH Grade  
\- accidentally^Smoking PCP  
\- Forgetting lines during Crucible Show  
\- First time drunk  
\- Creed concert  
\- Second sobriety attempt  
\- Jailing Margo  
\- Freshman football tryouts  
\- Waiting for appendectomy  
\- First strip tease (given)  
\- Failure to rise #1  
\- Failure to rise #2

**(right "column")** :  
\- Haircut 2005  
\- Haircut 2007  
\- Making bath salts  
\- Trying bath salts  
        (whyyyy??)


End file.
